


Just a touch

by suspicious_character



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Casual Touch, Fluff, M/M, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suspicious_character/pseuds/suspicious_character
Summary: Billy has to keep a physical connection with Steve. That's just the way he is.





	Just a touch

“What did you choose for tonight ?”, Billy asked. 

It was Saturday night, which also meant that it was movie night. The fact that Steve’s parents were absent most of the time allowed them to have developed some kind of routine by now. This week, it was Steve’s turn to pick a movie, and next week it would be Billy’s.

Steve raised a vhs in front of him to show his pick to Billy. The VHS read “Star Wars”. 

He went to the living room, and set the vhs in the vcr while Billy went to sit on the couch behind him. Steve looked above his shoulder and saw that Billy had taken his jacket off, and had one of his arms on the backrest of the couch. He looked at ease, relaxed, almost vulnerable and miles away from his bad boy persona. 

“I can’t believe you’ve never seen Star Wars, so let’s change that.” Steve walked to the couch, and decided to lay down next to Billy, tucking his toes under the blonde’s thighs. He took the remote and pressed play immediately. 

It wasn’t long before Billy dropped his arm from the backrest and slid his hand under the leg of Steve’s jean to leave it on his ankle. See, Billy loved to touch Steve, and not always in a sexual way. Although he didn’t allow himself to do it when they were in public, he never missed an opportunity to touch him when it was only the two of them. When Billy was driving for example, he always put his right hand on Steve's thigh, only moving it when he needed to use the gear stick. Feeling Steve next to him reassured him in a way he couldn’t explain. His thumb started to stroke Steve’s skin almost on its own will. 

The first time it had happened, Steve wasn't sure if Billy had noticed what he was doing, but he didn’t say anything. He didn’t want Billy to think that he didn’t like it. Now, the mindless touching was just part of their routine.

One hour into the movie, Steve’s neck started to kill him so he decided to change position. He moved his legs from Billy’s reach, sat up and turned so that his head was resting on Billy’s lap. He looked up and saw that Billy was still fully into the movie. He made himself comfortable, resting on his side rather than on his back and focused back on the movie. Billy seemed absorbed by the plot, but he was still fully aware of his surroundings, and once Steve had found a comfortable position, he put his hand in Steve’s hair and started to play with it absentmindedly. Steve found the rhythm of Billy’s strokes so relaxing that he fell asleep, with Billy’s fingers twisting the strands of his brown locks, the movie still playing. After a while, Billy leaned in to grab the remote Steve had left on the couch, and he hit stop. He grabbed Steve’s shoulder and shook him lightly to wake him up.

“Come on sleepy head, let’s move somewhere more comfortable.” He hit the rewind button on the remote to put the movie back to the beginning.

Steve took his head off of Billy’s lap, and sat up next to him, rubbing one of his eyes. “How did you find it?”

“It was okay, I guess.” Billy answered with a shrug.

If he didn’t say that he hated it, it meant that Billy loved it, but he was too proud to admit it. Steve was working on this side of his personality, and someday, he’ll make Billy say that he loved, or at least liked, something.

Billy stood, and when he noticed that Steve didn’t move, he held his hand for him to take. Steve was still a little bit sleepy, so he let himself be led to his bedroom. They took off their clothes, only keeping their underwear on, and Billy was the first one to lay in Steve’s bed while the brown-haired boy was using the bathroom.

When he came back to his room, Billy opened his arms and Steve accepted the invitation. He went to his bed, put his head on Billy’s shoulder and dropped a kiss on his chest, right next to his pendant. Billy lifted the cover on the both of them, and soon enough, he was stroking Steve’s arm with his thumb, both of them slowly drifting to sleep. 

During the night, their bodies always found a way to touch each other: sometimes, their legs were tangled together, sometimes, one arm was reaching the other boy, the combinations were endless.

On Sunday morning, Steve was the first one to wake. It was almost 9am and he knew Billy had to go back to his house. He turned and climbed on Billy’s body starting to drop kisses to every bit of skin he could reach. He started on Billy’s shoulder, then on his neck before he moved to his throat. He laced the fingers of his right hand with Billy and dropped another kiss behind his ear and then he felt Billy waking. Billy opened one of his eyes and smiled as soon as he saw Steve. Steve put a last kiss on the corner of Billy’s mouth before he rolled back to the mattress. 

"Wait." Billy reached in front of him, preventing Steve to leave the bed. " Just two more minutes." 

Steve didn’t really put a fight. His bed was warm and he would never pass an opportunity to be close to Billy. He put his back to Billy’s chest and let Billy put a hand on his stomach. Steve covered Billy’s hand with his own and they stayed like that a moment. Steve could feel Billy’s breathing on his shoulder and before either one of them drifted back to sleep, Steve got out his bed.

"Come on." It was his turn to hold his hand to guide the other one.

Billy reluctantly took the hand in front of him and stepped out of the warm bed. They went to the bathroom so they could brush their teeth, and even then, Billy tried his best to have any physical contact with Steve, bumping his hips every once in awhile.

Billy put his clothes back and headed to the front door of Steve’s house. "See you tomorrow at school." When he said goodbyes, he always tried to limit his contact with Steve or he knew he wouldn’t be able to leave.

Steve nodded, and then, Billy was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
